


"Cuddles."

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Canon Compliant, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Hyung... I want cuddles!"Donghyuck whines the words, body shaking as he dramatically seeks attention. The others laugh at it as they always do. Soft smiles as they watch Donghyuck with endearment.Johnny smiles as well, opens his arms and laughs when Donghyuck hops to his side and wraps his own arms around his waist. He drops an arm over him, squeezes and Donghyuck smiles happily, hops a little in place."Happy?" Johnny asks softer as the conversation continues past Donghyuck's little declaration.The younger hums, presses his face harder into Johnny’s side and tightens his grip. He is silent before he replies and Johnny takes a slow breath as he watched Donghyuck stare at a point in front of him before his eyes shift and he looks up Johnny's frame.He shakes his head and it tilts a bit as he stares at Johnny. "I want cuddles," Donghyuck mouths soundlessly and Johnny's heart starts racing a bit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	"Cuddles."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ _(-ω-`_)
> 
> I'm tired.  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proofread myself.  
> 2\. I have been thinking about this ship for months and started writing this at work.  
> 3\. JohnHyuck.... Could both of them please stop attacking me. Istg I can't do this anymore.  
> 4\. Ahahahaahahahaaaaa  
> 5\. I'm tired. x.x  
> 6\. I'm so touch starved and horny. "cries" Thus behold!! This fic!!
> 
> Anyways~ Enjoy!! _(-ω-`_)

"Hyung... I want cuddles!"  
  
Donghyuck whines the words, body shaking as he dramatically seeks attention. The others laugh at it as they always do. Soft smiles as they watch Donghyuck with endearment.  
  
Johnny smiles as well, opens his arms and laughs when Donghyuck hops to his side and wraps his own arms around his waist. He drops an arm over him, squeezes and Donghyuck smiles happily, hops a little in place.  
  
"Happy?" Johnny asks softer as the conversation continues past Donghyuck's little declaration.  
  
The younger hums, presses his face harder into Johnny’s side and tightens his grip. He is silent before he replies and Johnny takes a slow breath as he watched Donghyuck stare at a point in front of him before his eyes shift and he looks up Johnny's frame.  
  
He shakes his head and it tilts a bit as he stares at Johnny. "I want cuddles," Donghyuck mouths soundlessly and Johnny's heart starts racing a bit.  
  
He doesn't reply, but his hand stops on Donghyuck's back, tightens... Only now does the man smile and Johnny takes another breath before he tries to focus on the conversation again, skin catching fire where Donghyuck is pressing into him.  
  
Donghyuck seems to take it very easy. No words are spoken and no words need to be spoken. They know each other, know what they want and which steps to take to get it.  
  
So when they all finish their schedule and Mark declares that he and Donghyuck are visiting the Dream dorm, he doesn't even question it, simple hums and goes about his business.  
  
He orders something to eat when he gets back to the dorm, showers and messes around with his things. It's in the early hours of the morning when the door finally opens. Johnny nearly misses it, glances over his shoulders as he tries to heal his teammates.  
  
"Hey," he says before focusing back on his game.  
  
Donghyuck closes the door behind him and leans against it. It's silent for a moment before his voice comes.  
  
"Have you been waiting?"  
  
Johnny hums before he replies. "I was- I got bored so I loaded up the game..."  
  
It's silent again. There is padding against the wooden floor and then Johnny's eyes grow as he's turned. Donghyuck's eyes are heavy as he looks down at him for just a moment. "Well I am here now."  
  
Lips crash on his and Johnny's words are muffled as his shirt is grasped, as he's yanked up.  
  
"Come here," Donghyuck demands before kissing him again, pushing the chair against the desk and turning Johnny so he falls on his own bed. Johnny blinks in surprise as Donghyuck crawls over him, captures his lips again.  
  
"Hyuck- Hyuck-" Johnny forces between kisses and the younger groans.  
  
"Did you get ready for me?" Donghyuck whispers low, against Johnny's lips and the elder's cheek color.  
  
"Well, yeah-" he stutters a bit. "You asked for cuddles."  
  
Donghyuck breathes a laugh before his lips crash on Johnny's again. "Yeah, _I did."_  
  
Johnny hums when Donghyuck licks into his mouth and he relaxes a bit, hums again as arousal creeps up his spine, festers when Donghyuck grinds against him.  
  
He's hard. Johnny wonders how long he's been waiting. The game continues behind them as they shift on the bed. Donghyuck shedding his jacket, letting it drop on the floor.  
  
"Were you thinking of me?" he asks low. Johnny smiles.  
  
"I don't know-" he teases, "Was I?"  
  
Donghyuck growls against his lips. Johnny’s cock twitches at it. " _I was_ ," Donghyuck says easily, pulls away to look at Johnny with dark eyes. Johnny's breath stutters. Usually Donghyuck likes playing along, but he seems on edge today, seems impatient. "I've been thinking about you all day, hyung."  
  
A hands runs up Johnny's sides, knead a bit. "Was thinking about burying myself so deep in your sweet hole."  
  
Johnny takes a sharp breath. "Donghyuck."  
  
"What?" the man questions, head tilting. "Were you expecting me to play?"  
  
He grabs Johnny's chin, rubs his thumb against his plush bottom lip. It makes Johnny shudder, grow hotter. "Sorry, hyung," Donghyuck apologizes, though it doesn't sound like he's sorry. "But I just want to fuck you so bad."  
  
Johnny won't ever admit this out loud... but he fucking loves it when Donghyuck gets like this...  
  
Annoyed, cold, rough.... Demanding...  
  
When he treats Johnny as if his words mean nothing. Just wants to take... Johnny won't admit it, but it makes his stomach turn, makes him want to... submit.  
  
"Fuck me then."  
  
The words come low and soft and Johnny tilts his head in challenge. "Show me how bad you want me, Hyuckie."  
  
Donghyuck growls in his throat and goose bumps erupt over Johnny's skin when the man yanks at his shirt again, pulls him a bit closer to tell him. "Take these off so I can fuck your pretty ass then."  
  
Johnny doesn't hesitate when he's released, pulls his shirt over his head and locks his eyes with Donghyuck's as he slips his fingers under his waistband, slips down his shorts. "Like this, Hyuckie?"  
  
Donghyuck's eyes narrow and he pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it aside. "You're enjoying this too much, hyung." his eyes fall on Johnny's growing member.  
  
"I like it when you're desperate," he kicks the remainder of his clothes away.  
  
"I'm not desperate..." Donghyuck replies low, belt buckle clinking as his fingers undo it, pop open the button. His eyes darken when Johnny lifts his legs, plants his feet at the edge of the bed, spread them.  
  
"Desperate," Johnny purrs and he clenches at the way Donghyuck looks at him, feels the eyes burn on his ass, feels the excess lube slip out now that he's presenting himself. "And just so you know," he adds as Donghyuck slowly strokes himself in his boxers. The man's eyes dart up to Johnny's face. " _I was_ thinking about you when I was getting ready."  
  
He sees Donghyuck throb and the man swallows, eyes dark as he pushes down his pants, cock slapping up against his stomach.  
  
Johnny loves Donghyuck. He loves how bratty he is, how witty, how caring. He loves how he gives his all, works himself dead tired or to the point he is on edge. Johnny loves every part of Lee Donghyuck, but what Johnny loves the most is when Donghyuck is done... tired and just wants to take. He loves it when Donghyuck disregards everyone else just for his own needs, loves it when Donghyuck looks at him with those dark smoldering eyes. A gaze that speaks of what he wishes to do. Not many see this gaze... See this Donghyuck. Johnny is happy he is one of the few. So when Donghyuck steps forward and tells Johnny, "Hold yourself open for me."  
  
He does. Spreads his ass wide and hisses when Donghyuck slips in slowly. Johnny knows he enjoys it, enjoys seeing his cock slip into his ass and today is no different.  
  
Johnny feels him throb, sees his stomach tense as he bites his lip before the words fall. "You're always so tight, Johnny hyung." Johnny takes a deep breath when he pulls out, slips back in and some of the lube within him trickles out. "And soft." He clenches. Donghyuck hisses. "Keeps me coming back for more." Precum beads out of Johnny at the words and he clenches again when Donghyuck says, "Stay just like that, pretty."  
  
And Johnny swallows hard when he starts building a steady pace, shifts closer and holds onto his hyung's hips. Johnny's brows furrow a bit as arousal shoots up his spine, spreads, makes his cock jump and he takes a few sharp breaths before his first moan falls.  
  
Donghyuck's start pulling him along, pulling him onto his cock and Johnny can see his jaw tense. "Fuck- Hyung. Ah- Yeah-"  
  
Johnny nods, smiles as he turns his face up, arches a bit and starts moving his hips along with Donghyuck. "Feels good-"  
  
He slurs the words, bites his lip to suppress his moans, but they bubble out of his throat as he starts shifting up, as Donghyuck hooks a hand around his thick thigh, thrusts picking up. Johnny keens and turns his head again, makes to bury it in the pillow under it. One of his hands comes up to yank at it, press it over his face and groan into it.  
  
Donghyuck hums annoyed. "Want to see your face," he complains, pants and Johnny suppresses a laugh as he moans, lips curling. He shifts the pillow to the side, bites into it and looks up at Donghyuck through his bangs.  
  
"Like this?" he muffles through a mouthful of fabric and the younger moans at it. Johnny smiles again when Donghyuck runs his hand over his toned stomach, grips.  
  
It's getting hot. Johnny closes his eyes, sighs deeply as Donghyuck fucks him, relaxes as he starts shifting up roughly, as the bed starts creaking, the slaps increasing. He sighs again.  
  
"Hyung, you're so pretty," Donghyuck praises, caresses over Johnny's skin. "So big and beautiful. Always watching over me- Taking care of me..."  
  
Johnny moans as Donghyuck whines his hips, gives slow deep thrusts to Johnny's prostate. "I love you, Hyung. I do- You deserve everything- Deserve to be fucked like this."  
  
Johnny's lips purse and he's happy most of the lights are off, hopes Donghyuck doesn't see his flushing cheeks. This is what he loves the most about these nights...  
  
"Letting me fuck you- Taking me so well- You're an angel, hyung."  
  
Johnny's toes curl and he whines, cock twitching.  
  
"I was thinking about you all day. You looked so soft today. I'm sorry I couldn't come home quicker. Thank you for waiting- Thank you for getting ready- Thank you for always being here-"  
  
Johnny shudders, whines and clenches, moans when Donghyuck moans, speeds up so much, instead of his ass, Johnny's other hand comes to grip the sheets instead. The look on Donghyuck's face makes Johnny clench again, the way he grips onto him, hisses as he fucks into him...  
  
"Can I cum in you?"  
  
Precum beads out of Johnny's cock again at the words before he replies, with a low moan, nods. "Yeah..."  
  
Donghyuck smiles a bit before he pushes Johnny's thigh up, caresses the back of it. Johnny's stomach clenches as Donghyuck shifts, drives deeper.  
  
"Wish I could hear you moan, hyung." Johnny whines at the words. "Maybe when everyone goes out? Hmm? Stay behind with me? So I can fuck you again?"  
  
"Hyuck-"  
  
"Will you let me fuck you again?"  
  
"Hyuck- _k_ -"  
  
"Tell me, Johnny hyung."  
  
"I will- _I'll-_ As long as _you ask_ \- Donghyuck- _Shit_ -" he murmurs low, hand gripping the duvet as the tension within him grows. "Close- m' close-"  
  
"Hmm," Donghyuck hums and Johnny moans quiet and strained when his legs are lifted more, hooked over Donghyuck's shoulders. "Cum for me then. Show me that pretty face."  
  
Johnny's cheeks burn hot as his face contorts, bangs falling out of his face when his head tilts back. He feels so exposed... So open as Donghyuck looks at him, fucks him with steady thrusts that makes him twitch, clench. Focus on the cock that throbs within him, the balls that slap against his ass.  
  
This Donghyuck is special... and Johnny's so happy he gets to see him, gets to see those dark eyes. He's so selfish... Wishes Donghyuck will always look at him like this. Only at him.  
  
Make him feel beautiful and wanted... Good. Johnny's hand rises, finger tips skimming over Donghyuck's cheek and the man looks at him with lid eyes as the pillow drops from his mouth. A moan falls.  
  
"Kiss?" Donghyuck asks low and Johnny wants to cry... Wants to cry, because Donghyuck knows him so well. He whines low and Donghyuck smiles, laughs low when he inches forward and Johnny moans as he's bent farther in half, his back straining.  
  
It's worth it though, worth it when Donghyuck kisses him, licks into his mouth and sucks at his plush bottom lip, swallows his increasing moans. Johnny coughs a bit as Donghyuck snaps his hips, shifts them and starts fucking against his prostate like he wants to destroy it. It makes Johnny's eyes twitch, cross a bit.  
  
"Cum hyung- Cum on my cock-"  
  
"Fuck- _Donghyuck_ -" Johnny's voice comes in a muffled moan, " _Fuck-_ Fuck- Ah- _Ah- Shit- I- I- Fuck-_ Fuck-" it waters down into keens, pleasured keens as he crumbles. "Yes - Feels good- _Feels good-_ God- Oh- Oh- _Ah- Aaah-_ Hyuck- _Hyu-ck-"_  
  
_"Johnny hyung,"_ Donghyuck moans low, sugar sweet and Johnny curses as he's fucked to ruins, hands coming up and tangling in Donghyuck's hair as he kisses the younger. His moans mingle in between and Donghyuck swallows them as he continues to fuck him, rail him. "So sexy."  
  
Johnny cums with loud gasp, so suddenly his body tenses and mind numbs as he spills over his stomach. He whines with it, strong arms going limp as he feels Donghyuck smile against his lips.  
  
"So pretty."  
  
His whines grow a bit louder as Donghyuck continues to fuck him, praise him and Johnny squeezes his eyes shut to suppress his tears, but they slip past his lashes, roll down the side of his face as he goes into oversensitivity.  
  
"So pretty when you cry for me," Donghyuck whispers and by the tremble in his voice Johnny knows he's close.  
  
"Hyuck," he whines and his legs tense a bit as his sluggish arms come to caress over the younger man's skin, hang on appreciatively. "Cum in me."  
  
"Fuck," Donghyuck curses and Johnny cries when he throbs, forces himself a bit deeper.  
  
"Come on," Johnny whispers breathlessly, hands trailing down Donghyuck's side, his hips. "Fill me up. I want you to."  
  
"Hyung-"  
  
"That's what you wanted, right?" Johnny's grip tightens on Donghyuck's ass, a bit of his strength returning as he whines his hips up slowly. Donghyuck's cheeks squeeze under Johnny's palms when his grip tightens, holds on. "You want to cum in me, right? Cum."  
  
Donghyuck moans as he feels Johnny's grip tightens desperately. It makes his hips stutter, makes him hiss as he watches his hyung shift under him, take him.  
  
"Cum," Johnny murmurs in a strained voice, eyes teary and face a pretty pink and it takes one, two more thrusts before Donghyuck breaks, cums with a groan from his chest. Johnny is ever dragging him forward, flushing him close. Donghyuck shudders as he spills, throbs and praises Johnny, kisses his lips, cheeks, nose, tears... as he pumps him full, chest soaring when he feels Johnny smile.  
  
They lay like that for a bit, panting as Donghyuck's hands caress every inch of Johnny's skin he can reach.  
  
"You okay?" are the first words whispered, softly from Donghyuck to Johnny's cheek and Johnny sniffles a bit, but hums in reply.  
  
"Feel great...but back hurts a bit."  
  
"Fuck... sorry," Donghyuck whispers and he slowly rises, gently unhooks Johnny's legs and the large man sighs as they are slowly lowered. He sighs again when Donghyuck pulls out of him, clenches. Smiles when Donghyuck groans a bit at the sight. "So pretty."  
  
Johnny blushes, but smiles as his legs are lowered. He really loves it when Donghyuck calls him pretty. "Thank you."  
  
It's silent a moment as Donghyuck stares at him, hovers with his knees on the edge of Johnny's bed...  
  
"Do you want to shower with me?" Donghyuck's voice comes then and Johnny pouts a bit.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Donghyuck laughs quietly. "I'll wash you. I just want you... there."  
  
Johnny smiles lightly. "Okay."  
  
The shower is quiet.  
  
Only the sound of the running water filling the bathroom as Donghyuck runs his hands over Johnny's skin... dries him minutes later and Johnny watches him quietly when the younger pulls a clean hoodie over his head, smiles when he brushes his hair out of the way. Donghyuck rises slow, makes to sit on his own bed, but Johnny stops him, hand wrapping around his forearm and tugging gently.  
  
"Hyung?" Donghyuck whispers softly and Johnny smiles, pulls him to him as he shifts back on his bed. He doesn't have to say anything, both of them smiling as he gestures his head. Donghyuck is back to his normal self. Has used Johnny as he wished and now he is sated... calm, but that doesn't stop Johnny from wanting to give. It never will.  
  
Donghyuck's smaller frame crawls into Johnny's bed and Johnny scoots close to him when he's turned off the bedside lamp, pulled the duvet over them. Donghyuck shrinks a bit, sighs as Johnny's arms wrap around him, pull him close.  
  
Johnny sinks his face in Donghyuck's hair, leg shifting over him and smiles when Donghyuck tangles his around Johnny's.  
  
"Happy?" Johnny finally questions low and Donghyuck sighs, content, nods as he presses his back into Johnny's frame.  
  
"You give the best cuddles hyung."  
  
  
  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Both Johnny and Haechan need to stop being so fucking hot. I swear to God I can't do this anymore. All I know is painnnnnnnnnnnn.  
> I will write them more too, because I like pain. And I oop!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time~


End file.
